In current industrial production, a production line constituted by multiple apparatuses arranged in order is frequently used for the processing of the sheet. In such production line, traditional mechanical transmission structures like chain wheel, swing rod and so on are usually used for the transmission of the sheet. However, restricted by the design of these traditional mechanical transmission structures, adopting such approach generally requires that the multiple apparatuses in the production line are arranged in a straight line. Further, on such occasions where mechanical transmission structures are used, the designers are required to conduct accurate calculation to each apparatus in the production line before determining the transmission speed of these mechanical transmission structures. Given that the processing time of various procedures in the production line is different, it is difficult to control the transmission speed of the sheet in the production line adopting mechanical transmission structures, which is further difficult to improve the processing speed of the whole production line.
According to above, the present invention provides a sheet transmission system as a solution to solve above problems.